Divergent TW
by LetTheWindTakeYou
Summary: Divergent AU. The world of Divergent with the characters from Teen Wolf.


A/N: So I got the idea for this story out of nowhere. Basically its Divergent with Teen Wolf characters. But its not going to be just like Divergent. For those of you who haven't read the book I dont think you'll have a problem reading this although I definitely suggest reading it because it's an amazing book. This is just one chapter just to see how it goes and the story won't be told in just one POV it will be told in several and sometimes third person. Most characters are from Teen Wolf, but some of them are original. This will follow along the plot of Divergent but like I said there will be changes. The story will mainly revolve around the original four (Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia) and the parents they have in the show will not be their parents in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters, nor the plot of Divergent.

Enjoy

* * *

Scott's POV

Walking into school I could feel the shift in the atmosphere. The mix of nerves, anxiety, and eagerness filling the space. Today was the day that would guide our fates. Aptitude test day. Every sixteen year old in the city would be taking the test to find out in which of the five factions they truely belong. Tomorrow, the Choosing Ceremony, where I will decide on a faction, on the rest of my life. Where I will chose whether I will stay with my family or leave them. Faction before blood.

I stop at a window over looking the train tracks on my way to Faction History. Every morning at approximately 7:25 a.m. the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping off a moving train. Every morning I watch, captivated by their movements, wishing I too could be brave. I can feel the familiar rattling of the ground as the train makes its way through. Hundreds of Dauntless jump and soon I am staring at mass of people of all kinds. A girl with pink hair. A guy with more ink than skin on his body. All the things that make them unique. I look down at my gray robes. I am just another guy, and my job is to forget my self and always project outwords. I move on from the window and make my way to class, careful not to bump in to anyone.

All classes are cut in half to make time for the test. The test take place after lunch and are held in a part of the school that is only used for testing. Everyone is to wait in the cafeteria for their turn. Ten people are called at a time, two from each faction to fill each room. I look around at the people in the room, taking them in. The Amity sit on the floor playing games and laughing. The Candor stand, debating animatedly, using their hands when their words aren't enough. The Erudite sit reading books, discussing and filling their minds with information. The Dauntless sit on tables playing card games and joking around. Then there's us, the Abnegation, we sit quietly and keep to ourselves to not attract attention. Ten names are called.

"From Erudite: Lydia Martin and Hazel Kade. From Candor: Isaac Lahey and Mary Laine. From Dauntless: Kira Yukimura and Marla Hall. From Amity: Josh Entz and Brian Tucker. From Abnegation: Scott McCall and Matthew Hart."

I look over at Matthew, my neighbor and possibly my only friend. He smiles at me for reassurance and I smile back. But I'm nervous about what the test will tell me. I was never good at being selfless, it just never came naturally to me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to live the rest of my life pretending to be someone I'm not. As we make our way to the testing rooms my palms start to feel sweaty. I wipe them on my pants as I stand infront of the door to my assigned room.

I walk into the room and see a Dauntless woman waits for me. She appears to be in her early thirties. She doesn't look as intense as most of the other Dauntless. She has dark almond shaped eyes and curly black hair. She wears a black blazer, black jeans and a warm smile.

"You must be Scott. My name is Melissa. I'll be administrating your test. Please come in, take a seat."

I do as I'm told and sit in the hard reclined chair. As she gets things ready I notice a tattoo on the back of her neck. An anchor. I wonder what it means. Abnegation shouldn't be curious, but I can't help but ask anyway.

"What does your tattoo stand for?"

"Wow, I've never met a curious Stiff before." Stiff is what they call anyone from Abnegation. I stay silent thinking she won't answer me. "My brother alway told me that it's important to be your anchor. To be able to ground yourself without the help of others. I got it tattooed since he is no longer here to tell me himself." She explains as she attaches wires to my forehead and herself and the computer.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So let's get started." She passes me a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this."

"What is it? What's gonna happen?" I ask eyeing the vial suspiciously.

"I can't tell you that. Your just gonna have to trust me."

I give her one last glance before tipping the vial into my mouth. Then I close my eyes.

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm in another place. It's the cafeteria, but the tables are empty and instead there are two baskets infront of me. One with a hunk of cheese, and the other with a knife the size of my forearm.

"Choose." A voice says behind me. I turn around but there is no one there.

"Why?" I ask.

"Choose." The voice repeats. I look over at the baskets.

"Why do I need them?"

"Choose!" She yells. I huff and cross my arms in defiance.

"Have it your way." The baskets dissappear and in their place I hear a growl I look up to see a rabid dog just twenty feet away. I suddenly wish I had the knife, but it's to late for that. The dog creeps closer to me, barring it's teeth. I have to think fast. I can't run. That will just provoke it and I already know I can't out run it. I'm not strong enough to push over a table and use it as protection. The dog is getting closer. I read somewhere that looking into a dogs eyes is a sigh of aggression. Therefore I should be submissive. But what could I do to show submission. I think for a second before crouching down so that I am laying on the ground using my elbows for support. Its face gets increasingly closer to where its pointed nose is only inches from mine. Its breath sting my nostrils. Its lips are parted showing sharp white teeth and a growl escapes his throat. I close my eyes preparing my self for the inevitable. But the attack never comes.

I open my eyes to find that the dog is lying down infront of me. It licks my face with its rough tongue before barking cheerfully. I sit up on my knees and pet the dog.

"You're not so scary after all." I look up and see a girl. She's young, maybe eight or nine.

"Puppy!" She says enthusiastically running towards us with open arms. I hear a growl and see the dog in position to attack. I try to warn the girl to run but it's too late. The dog lunges and I am throwing myself over it to protect the girl. The scene disappears and I find myself on a full bus. A man reading the newspaper beckons to a picture on the front page.

"Do you know this man?" He asks. I stare at the picture. The face seems familiar but I can't tell from where. I read the headline above the picture, "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" It's been a long time since I've heard the word murder. I have a feeling it would be a bad idea telling this man if I know the man in the picture.

"Well?" There is anger in his voice. "Do you?"

A bad idea, most definitely a bad idea. If I tell him something horrible could happen. So I don't.

"Nope."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"If you know him, you can save me. You can save me!"

"Sorry, but I don't."

* * *

I wake up panting with guilt in my chest. I look towards Melissa, but she looks confused. She stays silent as she removes the wires and the wait is agonizing. I wish she'd say something, anything. My results, or how terrible of a person I am.

"That," she says, "was perplexing. Give me a minute."

Perplexing?

I curl into myself. How do you fail a test you aren't allowed to prepare for. As time passes I wipe my hands on my pants to get rid of the sweat. What if they tell me I'm not cut out to be in any faction. That I'll have to live the rest of my live on the streets amongst the factionless. To be factionless is not only living in poverty and dicomfort; it's to be divorced from society, seperated from community.

I can't think like that. I must stay calm. Melissa comes back in and I grab onto the arms of the chair, preparing myself for the worse.

"Sorry to worry you." She begins, "Scott, your results were inconclusive. Typically each stage serves to eliminate a faction. But in your case only two were eliminated."

"Two?" I say, my eyes are wide with shock and disbelief.

"If you had shown a distaste for the knife and selected the cheese instead, the simulation would have led you to a different scenario to confirm your aptitude for Amity. Normally the test works in a linear fashion, isolating one faction and ruling out the others. The choices you made didn't even allow Candor, the next possibility, to be ruled out. So I altered the scenario to put you on the bus. There your dishonesty ruled out Candor." She smiles slightly. "Don't worry, only the Candor tell the truth in that one."

A knot in my chest loosens. Maybe I'm not such a bad person after all.

"Well I suppose that's not entirely true. People who tell the truth are the Candor... and the Abnegation. Which gives us a problem. On one hand, you jumped on the dog to protect the little girl, which is an Abnegation - oriented response... but on the other hand, when the man told you the truth would save him, you still refused. Not an Abnegation - oriented response." She sighs. "Not running from the dog suggests Dauntless, but so does taking the knife, which you didn't do."

She clears her throat before continuing. "Your intelligent response with the dog shows strong alignment with the Erudite. I have no idea what to make of your decision in stage one, but-"

"Wait, so you're saying you have no idea what my result is?" I ask panic evident in my voice.

"Yes and no. My conclusion, ," She explains. "Is that you display equal aptitude for Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are," She looks over her shoulder as if expecting someone would be behind her. "...they're called... Divergent." She says the last word quietly and I have to strain myself to hear it.

"Scott, you cannot tell anyone, no matter what. It's very important that you understand that."

"We're not supposed to share our results." I nod. "I know."

"No. I mean you can't share your results at all. Not now not ever. Divergence is dangerous Scott, you can't tell anyone."

I don't understand -how can inconclusive results be dangerous?- but I nod anyway. I don't want to share my results anyway.

"Okay." I stand, but I feel unsteady.

"I altered your result in the computer manually to Abnegation. I suggest you go home. You have a lot of thinking to do, and waiting with the others may not benefit you." I nod and she leads me out of the room. I can't bear to think about the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow. It's my choice now regardless of the results.

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.

Divergent.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Feedback would be amazing. By the way I did use a lot of quotes straight from the book, that's for the sake of the explanation. All rights reserved to Veronica Roth. So this first chapter was set in Scott's POV, but they won't all be like that. I plan on using at least four or five different POVs. So thank you for reading and sorry if there were any mistakes. I try my best at editing but sometimes I miss things.


End file.
